Interns ease
by LadyJanewriter
Summary: TRIGGERS FOR RAPE;VIOLENCE AND DRUG USE. The BAU gets their own intern. As cases build she becomes the beacon for two of the team members. They seek her out when times get tough for that release they need. But it doesn't stay under wraps. RATED MA for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first criminal minds fic.

The team sat at a small table talking around drinks. Prentiss amd morgan were in another of their challenges. Garcia picks them out a women who they compete for the rest of the night. Who ever fails to take her home has to do the others case reports. "I hope you're ready to lose for the third time this month morgan." Emily shot him a quick wink and slammed her shot as morgan laughed "we will see princess, garcia is working in my favor tonight. Arent you baby girl?" Garcia wasnt listening her eyes scanning the crowd faster than her fingers typed at work. "Thats her, she's the one!"

Garcia pointed to a petite framed women with bright green eyes, brown curly hair, she stood roughly 5 foot even. Derek looked her over and smiled hungrily. Prentice shrugged. She looked easy enough but much smaller than her taste of women. Morgan walked over to the young girl, as he grew closer he realized she was no more than 23. His stomach knotted. "Can i buy you a drink?" Morgan gave her his award winning 'i know you want me' smile. The young womens deep green eyes shot up, she smirked nodding her head. " straight whiskey" her voice was smooth with a shocking twist of southern twang. She took the drink and sipped slowly watching the group of people who seemed to take an interest in them.

"Your friends could burn holes into someone if they arent careful..."her voice trailed off as she locked eyes with the older dark haired women. Emily walked up casually once she noticed the women of the hour spotting her. "Im Emily." "Finley." You could hear her southern twang rise as she said her name. " would you like to dance? " Emily couldn't help but notice how cute this tiny southerm girl was and gladly accepted her request. On the dance floor they stayed close to each other but finley never grinded on her.

Finley realised this girl, as beautiful as she wasit just wasnt something she wanted. Finley needed something rugged. She needed someone to take controll of her. When the song ended Finley moved to the table where the man from earlier was sitting. "Derek meet Finley, this is Peneolpe, Spencer, and Jennifer." Emily rushed quickly behind the girl. "How do you?" The southern voice caught everyone by surprise. "Where are you from?" JJ asked eyeing her, for some reason this girl grabbed her attenion.

"Texas." The smile that spread Finleys face hit her eyes, she was proud of her home state. The team questioned the girl and as time went on she could feel Dereks hands brushing her body the drunker he got. She shivered enjoying the attention from the two friends. The last two hours morgan and prentice took turns buying her drinks, dancing with her, trying to sweep her away. Emily knew she wqs losing this one. Finley had no shame grinding on derek as the music pushed through her body ans the whiskey pushing her demons away. "Takemehome?" Her question slurred out as she gave an innocemt smile to Derek. Her green eyes dark and full of lust. Her pink lips pursed waiting with anticipation.

Morgan grabbed her hand walking by the table "see you monday Emily" he patted her shoulder seeing the deafet as she watched Finley and Derek speed through the crowds and out the door. Derek could hardley focus on the road with Finley next to him. Her mouth moving over Dereks ear and neck. Her hand gently stroking him over his jeans. She gave a small giggle that jingled through the entire vehicle. Morgan gave a small sigh as he pulled into his drive way. Racing around the car he picked Finley up kissing her hard, Finley couldnt help but grind her hips in to him. She gave a moan of approval feeling him harden.

Cmcmcmcmcmcmcm

Sunday morning came rather quickly the team was meeting at Rossi's house for their family brunch. Morgan as always being the last to show up looked refreshed and ready for the day. "Good morning!" His voice bellowed through the entry way to the dining room where his family sat. The smell of fruit, pancakes and waffles filled his nostriles. Morgan strolled in taking his seat between spencer and prentice. "Untle erek got a boo boo on is neck" pointed henry the team looked up and laughed "looks like you had a good rodeo ride" Emilys small stab with a smile told him she was joking. "Uh i uhm yeah it was nice..." Derek never realized what all that women had done to him he would have gone three shades darker if he wasnt able to keep himsepf undercontroll. "The BAU is getting their very own intern. I think she will make a great assest to this team we will meet with her monday.!" Hotches voice normally full of authority was soft and a smile hit his lips, he knew his team would take kindly to an intern plus it would help lighten the paperwork.

Breakfast passed on as normal, the teamed laughed and joked after several hours of being there the team turned to their own homes waiting for monday. Morgan couldnt seem to keep finley out of his head. Satruday morning he woke up to see her still laying there. When she realised he was awake she rolled over gave him a deep kiss amd said goodbye . No one has ever said goodbye, they all just leave and dont look back. He was going to ask prentice about this on monday. What did it mean, why would she sleep next to him all night and then say goodbye instead of leaving?


	2. Chapter 2

Finley stood in Hotches office listening to him go over the guid lines of the F.B.I she couldn't have been more ecstatic her thoughts digging her away from the present things at hand. "Sir?" She was being pulled out of her thoughts. "Your application said your fluent in arabic, French, spanish and russian?" He seemed quizical, only Reid was fluent in several languages. "Yes sir, my ma thought it wise to learn more than one language." She smiled hearing her mommas voice. "You have your CHL and are trained in Hand to hand?" "yes sir, you didnt grow up in my family without knowing three things; how to shoot a gun by the age 9, how to track, and how to hold your own if need be." Hotch raised his eyebrows. His face seemed hard then relaxed. "Tell me miss,Branson why should you get to be the BAUs intern?" Finley held her smile knowing this was her time to turn her southern charm on. She batted her long eyelashes " sir if I may, I've been able to shoot a gun longer than I could walk, knowing hand to hand gives me an upper advantage in the field, you wont have to train me or worry that I can't subdue an unsub without hurting either of us. Also I'm a great tracker, I know how to look for clues in the surrounding area, it'll be as if we are going over everything with a fine tooth comb, I have a masters in criminal justice, psychology, and linguistics. This team is able to do that all, I would just be that last piece,the piece to pull it together..." her voice strong pushing the point across. Her pink lips in a sweet smile. Hotch became uncomfortable as she spoke. He has never had anyone look him in the eyes and not break contact.

"Today you will meet the team, tomorrow you start your hand to hand training with morgan, prentice will help you practice for your certification , and Rossi will take you under his wings to help you adjust. Have you found a place to live?" His voice was now softer, he was making the right choice. "N..no sir, my sisters are flying out this week to help me look for a place, if i get the internship." The way Finley shrank down and became nervous made hotch sad. It must be hard for a 23 year old girl to leave everything bebind. "Lets go meet the team." They walked out of his office, Hotch saw the team in the bull pen, all of their faces dropped, looking right at Finley, as quick as it came they were right back to normal. "Your desk will be next to Spencers and Morgans , you can set it up how ever you like." His eyes followed her, she showed no sign of knowing the group of people. Maybe it was because she was so short in stature, it even caught hotch off gaurd. He shrugged his shoulders.

Finley made it to her desk with out burning up from the looks she received. on the desk she spread out a paper organizer, penholder, sticky notes, notebook and a picture of Finley with three women. She jumped hearing dereks firm voice behind her " we need to talk! " Finley straightened up "im here for only a few hours call me after work, we can talk then. " Derek knew she wasn't backing down. Prentice watched with amusement she heard what happened. "it's nice to see you again."the smile she held didn't quite meet her eyes. Finley nodded looking at her picture. Four girls stood in white cotton dresses , boots. And cowboy hats. "Oh my!Finley Branson you have grown up so much. Still stunning like your mom" Rossi's voice boomed from the double glass doors.

Finley stood embracing dave in her arms "Dave! mom still talks about you. She'll be here about three days with my sisters. ,you musty join us for dinner one night? " the all to famiar smile made Finley relax and feel at home. "Where you staying kiddo?" "A hotel down the street, Ill be looking for a place to live when they come." Finley finally looked happy and at home in the bull pen as the others joined their conversation "does your mom sound like you?" Reids curiosity peaked the best of him. "Oh not at all, her first language is French and her accent is very strong since she speaks french to my sisters, but my dad and sisters have the texas drawl. Its very funny." She giggled. "And the women in your family are so much taller, why are you so tiny?" Emily was shocked looking at her picture, the surounding women were at least 5'5" to 5'9". "Oh uh, my mawmaw is really short, shes slightly taller than me. I get it from her. My dad amd my moms dad are roughly six feet." Another picture was pulled out. The family of 11 were standing there all gathered with bright smiles, in the middle stood the tiny Finley. As the laughter grew everyone eased up. This was officily where Finley felt she belonged.

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Outside of the shower Finley heard her phone going off. She knew by the pistol Annies ringtone that it was derek. Finley sighed. "Helllo?" There was a long silence. "Can I come up?" The low voice was striking, he semed very upset. "Sure Derek, come on, I'll leave the door cracked." Finley hit the end call. Pulling on shorts an undershirt and a long sleeve shirt, she waited. Five minutes later the door pushed open slowly. Derek bounded in and sat on the couch. "Why did you stay?" He caught her eyes, Finley pondered the idea tilting her head side to side. Could she tell him about her past,?...

Averting her eyes she took a deep breath "Derek please understand that I have my reasons, I am not a one night stand type of person, but at the same time, with all of this!" Her hands raised to gesture the room around her "I'm just not ready for commitment, you were fun but that is all it is, FUN...we definitely cant have a relationship .."Finley felt her chest swell, and her heart ache as Derek still didn't seem like he understood.

Derek kissed her realizing this was the best thing for them, "you can be my destressor, no strings no feelings, after a hard case we come together to decompress, to get rid of our emotions." If derek were a women he would have squeeled with delight birlliant idea. Finley stiffened, shaking her head."thas not what i said. That can't happen!" Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. That was exactly the situation she was his destressor and that night he was hers.

Maybe just maybe it could work. Finley stood by the door holding it open, "I think you should go, I will see you tomorrow." Her voice stern but her eyes were soft. She layed on the hard hotel bed pondering the idea before drifting into a deep sleep.


End file.
